black roses and dark cloaks
by the-real-mrs.elric
Summary: who knew a simple play could make me fall in love? read as the sister of tamaki finds herself falling for the president of the black magic club. nekozawaxoc umihitoxoc


I stepped out of my family limo, nervous as hell. Standing in front of my new school, I took a deep breath. _This is it_. I thought to myself. _I'm going to find him and be with him again_. Shaking off the nervous feeling I had, and getting rid of the butterfly's in my stomach, I slowly walked into the horrid pink halls of ouran academy. My name is Momomia Suoh, I'm a first year student (age 15). I have blond a little passed my shoulder length hair and purplish-blue eyes. I was average weight, not too big and not stick thin, with a small but average chest. I wore the girls uniform, with slight alterations I had made to it. My girls uniform was now just above the knee length and a dark ruby red, My favorite color. I'm an oblivious klutz, and I'm afraid of being abandoned, but who doesn't? I also fear the dark, unless of course someone else is with me. I love to sing (although I don't feel I'm very good at it) and I love to listen to piano music that my mother or older brother play. I'm not as dramatic as my brother, but I am extremely shy. Unfortunately, I am a very curious person, and I ramble, a lot! I'm sorry, I'm doing it again aren't I? Hee, sorry. Anyway, I wandered around this freakishly grand school, trying to find my class-room.

"Alright class, as you know today we have a new student. Please welcome miss momomia suoh." I bowed slightly, my voice shaky as I nervously introduced myself. "It's very nice to meet you, im momomia suoh, but you can call me momo." just about no one was paying attention. I sweat-dropped. "Yes well, you may sit in the only available seat, suoh-san. I nodded and sat in the seat toward the back of the room, completely oblivious to the stares I received from 3 people.

The final bell of the day rang, my heart beat extremely fast. This was it, I was going to see my brother after 9 years. I packed my things and quickly left the class-room. Once I entered the halls, I asked directions to the third music room. I had no luck. I wandered around the school, disappointed and ready to give up. "turn left." "waaa!" I shrieked. I looked around to see no one around me. A teacher ran out of their class-room. "are you O.K.? What's wrong?!" "eheh, I uh, thought I heard something, sorry." The teacher grumbled, and returned to his class-room as I let my now red from embarrassment face cool down. Taking a deep breath, I turned left and cautiously walked, every so often taking a turn in another direction when the voice told me to. After about 10 minutes, the voice said stop. I did so, and looking around me I found myself in front of the third music room door. I looked around to find the voice's holder, but alas, I couldn't find it. "er, thank you…" I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt another person's body behind me. "You're very welcome." I shrieked and quickly turned around to find myself looking at a boy with a black cloak on. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I slowly stood up straight (I fell on the floor from shock ^^U) and fumbled with my uniform. "no, not really. I'm just a bit surprised is all." I looked at him in curiosity. He was average height, with the cloak hiding both his hair and eyes. In his hand he had a little yellow cat puppet. "are you the one who helped me?" I asked him. He looked taken aback for a moment, then he proceeded to fumble with the cat puppet. "yea, you seemed lost." "oh, well thank you very much. I really appreciate it." he semi-smiled, and from what I could tell had a light blush on his face. "So, what's your name?" I smiled at him. _I think I just made a new friend._ "I'm Momomia Suoh, but you can call me Momo." _He looks scary but hes really friendly and shy._ I tilted my head to the side a bit. "what's your name?" "er, I am uh-" suddenly, a glare of light from a car below us came through the window into the boys face. He gasped, and took off running, dropping his puppet. I reached my hand out. "wait!" he kept going. My face fell as I gave a saddened sigh. It was then I noticed he dropped his cat puppet. "hmm?" I leaned down and carefully picked it up. "I wonder why he ran..." I shrugged slightly and put the puppet in my bag. I looked up at the doors of the third music room, butterflies crowded my stomach yet again. "here goes…" I took a deep breath to calm my self down, and opened the door. I was welcomed by blinding light and spiraling rose petals.


End file.
